Le seigneur et l'apostat
by Revan Sama
Summary: Homme Garde des ombres Cousland x Bethany Hawke. Quelques court thèmes sur la sœur cadette du héraut de Kirkwall et du noble Garde de ombres héros de Ferelden.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Revan-sama.  
>Jeu: Dragon age origins and Dragon age 2.<br>Personnages: Homme garde des ombres Cousland x Bethany Hawke.  
>Résumé: Quelques thèmes sur la sœur cadette du héraut de Kirkwall et du noble héros de Ferelden.<p>

**-Le seigneur et l'apostat-**

**1:Première impression.**

C'était pour ainsi dire une coïncidence de l'avoir aperçu ici, à Lothering.  
>Elle devait juste faire quelques courses pour sa mère Léandra, de la nourriture et d'autres choses avant l'apparition des engeances.<br>Jamais n'aurait-elle pensé être envoutée par la simple présence de cet étranger.  
>Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez cette personne.<p>

Bethany Hawke pouvait le voir clairement. Cet homme n'était pas comme ceux qu'elle avait déjà côtoyé.

Une très belle apparence, des cheveux mi-longs noirs comme une nuit sans lune.  
>Des yeux violets, une couleur si rare et étrange...non...plutôt une couleur triste.<br>Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Il semblait costaud mais ne semblait pas compter sur la force brute.

Il possédait deux dagues. Le frère ainé de Bethany lui avait dit une fois que seuls ceux qui possèdent une arme dans chaque main usait de la vitesse plutôt que la force.

Il avait aussi une armure légère d'argent, un pantalon noir et des bottes brunes.  
>Ce pouvait-il qu'il était un guerrier ou un soldat?<br>Non...  
>Cet homme, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer, possédait une gentillesse au-delà de la normale.<p>

Il avait aidé ce jeune garçon aux cheveux roux en lui donnant quelques pièces d'argent.  
>Il a chassé les bandit avec ses compagnons.<br>Il a convaincu ce marchand désagréable à baisser ses prix pour les plus pauvres.  
>Il a apporté de l'espoir à ceux qui pensaient que rien n'était possible.<p>

Il avait une âme noble et était trop gentil pour être un guerrier.  
>Il y avait aussi une étrange tristesse dans ses yeux... Ce qui est arrivé à cet homme a du être terrible.<p>

Le monde entier semblait peser sur ses épaules et pourtant il avançait avec une détermination qui pouvait rivaliser sans peine avec celle du frère ainé de Bethany, Garrett Hawke.

Peu importe à quel point c'était impossible ou bizarre, Bethany était attirée par ce bel étranger.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas rester ici longtemps, car il y avait beaucoup de templiers, plus que d'habitude.

En revenant à la maison, sa mère lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait si embarrassée.

La seule réponse que Léandra Hawke reçu était le silence et le visage rouge de sa fille de dix-huit ans.

**2: Rencontre destinée.**

Le créateur avait un étrange sens de l'humour.

Elle ne pensait pas le revoir un jour, ni lui parler.

Surtout a Kirkwall.

Comme d'habitude, Garrett était parti chercher un travail pour gagner de l'argent pour l'expédition.

Léandra demanda à Bethany de venir avec elle pour faire les courses.  
>Cela prit plus de temps que cela n'aurait dû et il faisait déjà noir.<br>Elles se dépêchèrent de retourner à la maison de Gamlen, mais c'était trop tard.

Quatre bandits les entouraient déjà.

Bethany pensait que ce ne serait pas un problème et elle avait raison, ils étaient faciles à vaincre.

Cependant...

Elle n'avait pas vu le cinquième derrière elle jusqu'à ce que sa mère cria.

Avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un l'assomma.

Quand Bethany voulut remercier la personne qui l'avait aidée, elle et sa mère, elle s'arrêta de respirer au moment même où elle vit ses yeux violets.

**3: Noblesse.**

Léandra le reconnaissait. Il s'agissait du fils cadet d'une des plus puissantes familles nobles à Hautecime avant que ses parents furent trahis et massacrés.

La famille Cousland.

Elle le remercia de son aide. Il sourit tout simplement en disant 'de rien'.

Mais Bethany était troublée, il l'a vue utiliser sa magie.

Est ce qu'il le dirait aux templiers?

Les mages sont en général mal vus.

Regretterait-il de l'avoir aidée.

Après avoir pensé tout ça, elle fut très surprise qu'il se montra très raisonnable.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de quoi que ce soit mademoiselle Hawke, je ne dirai rien sur ce que j'ai vu, je vous le promet." Répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

Elle se sentit soulagée d'un grand poids.

"Merci."

Après ça, il les accompagna toutes les deux jusqu'à la maison de Gamlen.  
>Léandra était assez enchantée d'avoir rencontré l'ancien jeune noble.<br>C'était un jeune homme intéressant, elle lui demanda de venir en visite de temps en temps pour parler ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le jeune Cousland accepta son offre et promit de venir quand il aurait le temps.

Il s'en alla mais...

"E-Excusez moi!" Bethany voulait lui demander quelque chose.  
>Quelque chose qui la hantait depuis un moment après qu'elle l'eut vu pour la première fois à Lothering.<p>

"Oui?" Il se retourna pour la regarder.

"Vous...Vous ne nous avez pas donné votre nom." Etrangement, elle se sentit ridicule de demander.

Il la regarda sans rien dire puis répondit avec un sourire.

"Siegfried...Mon nom est Siegfried Cousland."

**4: Surnoms.**

Pourquoi...?

Pourquoi! ?

Par le souffle du créateur, pourquoi seulement ELLE! ?

A chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, que ce soit chez son oncle Gamlen ou ailleurs, il la saluait toujours...en l'appelant 'Mademoiselle Hawke' et NON pas par son prénom.

Pourtant elle lui a déjà demandé de l'appeler Bethany...des MILLIONS de fois.

Il appelait tout le monde par leur prénom

Son frère, Garrett.  
>Isabela.<br>Varric.  
>Merrill.<br>Anders.  
>Fenris.<br>Aveline.

Et...

"Salutation mademoiselle Hawke!" disait-il joyeusement.

Serait-il en train de se moquer d'elle! ?

Bethany était vraiment embêtée et énervée avec ça.

Est ce qu'il la détestait? Essayait-il de garder ses distances en restant poli ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi seulement elle? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose qui lui a déplut?

Elle en a plus qu'assez.

Tout en suivant Aveline, Varric et Garrett, Siegfried lui demanda soudainement:

"Quelque chose ne va pas Mademoiselle Hawke?"

Elle le foudroya du regard et demanda:

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que moi que vous appelez 'mademoiselle Hawke'? J'ai un prénom vous savez."

Il la regarda puis ria doucement.

"Si je n'étais pas si incertain mademoiselle Hawke, Je dirais que vous êtes en train de bouder."

Son visage outragé le fit rire encore plus.

"J-Je ne boude pas!"

Il souriait tout en la regardant se vexer.

"Pour en revenir à votre question, et bien je ne sais pas moi même...Peut-être que je vous trouve spéciale."

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, son visage pâlit, ses yeux bruns clairs s'élargirent et le regarda, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Quoi?"

"Vous m'avez bien entendu...mademoiselle Hawke."

"Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bethany!"

"Je travaille la dessus mademoiselle Hawke."

"Ugh Vous êtes vraiment impossible." disait Bethany en s'énervant.

Aveline ria silencieusement.

Garret désapprouvait.

Et Varric disait a Bethany avec un petit sourire:

"Vous savez, vous pourrez flirter avec lui quand on aura fini."

Les yeux de la jeune mage s'élargirent encore une fois et elle rougissait.

Elle n'avait pas voulut faire une telle scène pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

"Varric!"

"Varric, arrêtez de taquiner ma sœur comme cela...et vous aussi Siegfried." disait Garrett tout en foudroyant le Garde des ombres du regard.

Les joues rouges de sa sœur en disaient long.

Mais Garrett Hawke n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

_**CONTINUER. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Revan-sama.  
>Jeu: Dragon age origins and Dragon age 2.<br>Personnages: Homme garde des ombres Cousland x Bethany Hawke.  
>Résumé: Quelques thèmes sur la sœur cadette du héraut de Kirkwall et du noble héros de Ferelden.<p>

-Le seigneur et l'apostat-

**5: Douceurs.**

Quand Bethany entra dans la chambre de Siegfried il y a de cela quelque minutes, la chambre entière était remplie de petites boites de bonbon et de douceurs.

Elle était un peu surprise, il ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme a manger des sucreries.  
>En revenant dans sa chambre plus tard, il était là avec...plus rien?<p>

"...? Où sont toutes les sucreries que vous avez acheter?"  
>Le jeune Cousland la regarda et sourit: "Je les ai tous mangé."<p>

Ses yeux s'écarquiller, surprise de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre : "Tous? ! Mais il y en avait assez pour remplir plusieurs chariots!"  
>Il répondit: "Je sais et ils étaient tous très délicieux...mais..."<p>

Bethany le regarda curieusement.  
>"La plus délicieuse des douceurs...c'est vous." disait-il sérieusement.<p>

"? ? ? ! ! !" son visage devenait aussi rouge qu'une pomme.

"J'espère que vous mourrez d'une overdose de sucreries! ! !" disait-elle en s'en allant, outragée et embarrassée.

Il ria doucement : "Mignonne."

**6: Ivre.**

"Je crois que vous avez assez bu Mademoiselle Hawke."

Cela fait des heures depuis qu'Isabela a inviter tout le monde pour boire 'un coup'.  
>Tout le monde avaient déjà quittés l'auberge du pendu, même le grand frère de Bethany, Garrett Hawke avait quitté les lieux.<p>

La seule personne qui n'étais pas encore dans son lit en train de dormir était...

"Mademoiselle Hawke, est ce que vous m'écoutez?"

Elle le regarda et ria :"NOooooon 'hic', pas du tout!"

Au début, Bethany était hésitante mais Isabela insista tellement qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Et maintenant ça...

"Eeeeet Pourquoi vous m'appeler 'madmoiselle'? 'HIC' appeler moi Bethany..." Disait-elle en le regardant de très près comme si elle avait perdu la vue.

Siegfried se sentit nerveux, elle était très près et son haleine sentait l'alcool, évidement...

Il soupira et dit : "D'accord...Bethany...Mais seulement parce vous ne vous en souviendrez pas demain."

Elle l'acclama très bruyamment, assez bruyant pour réveiller les morts...ainsi que le tavernier et Varric.

Et oui, le lendemain elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Tout en vomissant ce qu'elle avait bu hier soir.

ET Léandra n'était pas du tout contente.

**7: Prohiber.**

Sur la route de l'aventure, Garrett Hawke était en train de radoter à propos de 'l'amant' de sa petite soeur.

"Le seul qui sache ce qui est bien pour Bethany, c'est moi!  
>Ainsi donc, Je ne vous permet pas de tenir sa main, pas de rencontre seuls, toujours avoir quelqu'un avec vous, pas de baiser, pas de mariage, pas de rendez-vous galant, pas de...(Liste très, très longue de chose prohiber)<p>

"Et a propos de sexe?" demanda isabela.

Garrett devenait pale comme de la neige : "CELA est TRES prohibé! ! !"

"Isabela! Grand frère!" Bethany avait le visage rouge vif.

"Ainsi commença notre aventure, mon aimée, le beau-frère bruyant et moi." disait Siegfried en souriant.

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça! ! !" disait Garrett Hawke, outragé.

**8: Sexe inverser.**

"Anders! Dite nous comment enlever ce sort immédiatement!"

Anders était un peu surpris de voir Bethany en 'homme' et Siegfried en 'femme' mais savait de quoi il s'agissait.

"Alors c'est comme cela que ma potion a disparu, je n'arrive pas a croire que Isabela vous a fait boire cette potion."

Siegfried répondit calmement: "Elle a dit que c'était un très bon alcool."

Anders soupira et leurs dit : "Ecouter, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, tout redeviendra normale en deux jours."

Mais Bethany n'était pas contente : "Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire? Il est même plus jolie que ce que j'était!"

Siegfried regarda Bethany et dit: "Merci 'monsieur' Hawke"

"Ce n'était pas un compliment et ne m'appelée pas 'monsieur'!"

**9: Porter.**

Elle a trébucher sur un rocher et tombée.

Elle avait une blessure a son genou mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas guérir avec sa magie.

Mais il savait qu'elle voulais faire les choses comme une personne normal, pas comme une mage, alors...

"Q-Q-Qu'est ce que vous faite? !"

Il la porta dans ses bras.

"Vous êtes plus légère que ce que je croyais mademoiselle Hawke." Disait-il avec un petit sourire.

Son embarra se transforma en agacement.

"Est-ce que vous oseriez me dire que je suis grosse?"

"Je dit juste que vous pourriez manger des choses plus légère."

Il ria quand elle lui répondit: "C'est exactement la même chose!"

**CONTINUE**


End file.
